Play With Me
by SParkie96
Summary: The Injustice League and the Light have found a way to get the Young Justice team under their control. Around season one, episode 13: Alpha Male. Robin/Multiple Persons, Kid Flash/Grodd or Vertigo, haven't decided which yet. Rated T-M for themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Play With Me**

* * *

**Summary: The Injustice League and the Light have found a way to get the Young Justice team under their control. Around season one, episode 13: Alpha Male. When instead of the team escaping the Brain and Mallah, they get captured with Captain Marvel. Rated for obvious reasons. **

**Author's Note: As you may know, I'm one of those twisted type of people that like when the hero gets captured. Especially during "Alpha Male". I know that episode is so last season (literally), but it's apart of my favorite season, so far. I watched, or rather re-watched, that episode. During the fight scene toward the end where they face Mallah and the Brain and there in the field thing (Where they're laying on the floor) and Miss M just easily gets the remote control from Mallah and shuts the thing off. Yeah, kinda saw that coming. Also based on the newer comics number 18 "The Origin of Gorilla City" or whatever that issue is called. **

**Though I gotta admit, it was funny when Robin was taking on the monkeys beforehand. **

**Alright, enough ranting...I'm writing this story because I don't see a lot of Robin/everyone in the villain community stories. I'm sorry if you're a Robin lover, but he's The Boy Hostage. Obviously, no Zatanna and no Rockett, mainly because I like the original six. Also adding in Wally (Kid Flash) X Grodd or Vertigo, I haven't decided yet. **

**WARNING: THERE IS AN ANIMAL DEATH IN THE BEGINNING!**

* * *

**NOTHERN INDIA JUNGLE, SEPTEMBER 23rd, 22:01 pm (10:01 pm)...**

Robin grunted as he and his teammates struggled to get up off of the ground, but the gravity inside of the electromagnetic field that the Brain set up was too much. It forced them to remain on the ground. They were supposed to be here to fight the Brain and his animal army.

So far, the only fighting they had been doing was the gravity holding them down to the floor due to the electromagnetic force field. The Brain had wheeled over to the paralyzed group of teens,

"Ah, look here, Mallah. It looks like our little team of super brats are having a hard time sitting up." the robotic french voice said aloud. The gorilla gave a grunt in acknowledgment.

Miss Martian tried to use her telekinesis to get the remote, but Superboy falling through the ceiling interrupted her concentration. The remote deflected off of one of the barriers. When she tried again, she had released them from the force field. The team got to their feet and ready for battle once again. Mallah grabbed his machine gun and fired off energy bolts at the teenagers. The shots had hit the team members, sending them flying across the room one by one.

In a burst of pure bravery, Captain Marvel broke the binds that held him down and rushed to the team's aid. Before he could even land a hit on Mallah, a giant ball of white fur threw him aside and right into the steel wall. Looking up to see who or what had hit him, he gave a gasp. Ultra Humanite. The massive brained Gorilla grapped the Captain's cape and used the hero as a hammer against the younger heroes.

Robin gave a grunt as his back collided with a furry wall behind him as large arms came up behind him and held him there. Looking up, he saw that a giant gorilla with an enlarged brain held him still. Looking around at his friends, he saw that they were now in the same position as he was, all held by giant apes with large brains.

Captain Marvel was currently lying face down on the ground, close to unconciousness. Mallah went to land the last blow when a tiger full of Kobra Venom attacked the ape. The tiger and ape battled landing blows and dodging, the fight ended in Mallah squeezing the tiger's middle with one hand and using the other hand to snap the feline's neck.

Captain Marvel looked up just in time to watch his new friend die, "NO!" he hollered. The cry was cut short when Mallah knocked the hero unconcious.

The younger heroes looked on in shock and fear, well the concious ones anyway. Miss Martian lied on the floor, out cold. As did Kid Flash and Kaldur. Robin, Artemis, and Superboy were the only three that were still awake and held by gorillas. The Brain turned to the group of heroes, holding collars in metal tentacles. And by the looks of things, those collars appeared to be the same ones used in Belle Reeve Prison,

"Now that the traitor and our little team has been handled, it is time to move on to the next step, my gorilla friends." Brain said, handing each of the gorillas a collar as they each placed the devices on the unconcious or concious heroes.

Connor and Artemis put up a fight with the gorillas holding them, but eventually were overpowered by their captors. Robin put up a fight with the one holding him, using his utility belt to shock the larger mammal. It worked in getting the gorilla to let go of him, but Ultra Humanite grabbed and squeezed Robin's small throat with a large hand as the Brain came up from behind and placed the collar around the Boy Wonder's neck.

After all of that was said and done, Brain pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it. A red light lit up on the collars and procedded to shock the team of heroes, making the remaining three give out blood-curdling screams of pain before knocking them out cold as well.

"Now what shall we do with them, dare I ask?" Ultra Humanite asked after he tossed Robin away from him.

Brain let out a humming sound before answering, "You shall see."

* * *

**That is the end of the first chapter. Let me know how you guys like it. Feedback would be much appreciated. Favorite or alert if you would like. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Play With Me**

* * *

**Summary: The Injustice League and the Light have found a way to get the Young Justice team under their control. Around season one, episode 13: Alpha Male. When instead of the team escaping the Brain and Mallah, they get captured with Captain Marvel. Rated for obvious reasons. **

**Author's Note:**** I just figured that I'm going to do Vertigo/Kid Flash just because, at first I watched the Justice League episode where they had visited Gorilla City and thought, "Why not Grodd and Wally?" but then I re-watched the Young Justice episode "Cold-Hearted" and thought, "Screw it, Vertigo/Kid Flash all the way!". So anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks to all the great readers that review, favorite, follow etc! Couldn't have done it without you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really own Young Justice? (No) What would I do if I did? (You don't even want to know) **

* * *

**NOTHERN INDIA JUNGLE, SEPTEMBER 24th, 2:01 am...**

Wally woke up with a brain-splitting headache. He got up off of the floor at way too quick of a pace and had to hold on to something in order to stay upright. When his vision cleared, the young speedster took in his surroundings. From the looks of things, he was in a bamboo cage with hay covering the floor. Outside of the cage, he could see that he was outside and was in the trunk of pickup type of truck,

"What? What's going on here?" Wally asked in confusion.

"You're going home with me, my boy." a heavily accented voice explained.

Wally turned to face the voice and widened his eyes in surprise. No, it couldn't possibly be him. He was still in Belle Reeve! His body froze as his emerald eyes locked with cold grayish blues. The red-head held a breath as Count Vertigo came closer to his cage. He stared down at the hand that was brushing off the hay that layed on Wally's new found robe. The new robe was a dark green with the Vlatava crest on the left breast. Wally also noted that he did not have shoes or socks on. Or clothes. Just the robe and a pair of boxers. Wally moved his leg away from the hand touching the robe.

Vertigo gave a dark chuckle, reaching up to caress a freckled cheek, "Do not worry, Little Hero. I have no intention of hurting you...much."

Wally swung his head away from the villainous man, "What are you doing out of your cell, Vertigo? Shouldn't you be hanging with your Injustice Le-"

"I was able to gain my diplomatic immunity, after someone assassinated Perdita." Vertigo practically gloated.

Wally's heart all but stopped. How could he? How could Vertigo be so cold and expect him to look up to him with respect?! This was absolutely wrong and horrible in every definition of those two words! No, the Queen couldn't be dead. Vertigo couldn't have been that cruel...could he? Wally had a flashback reminding him that Vertigo tried to do it before, he sure as hell would do it again. The red-head only wished he could've stopped the psycho before he had done it. Wally felt tears burning at the corners of his eyes. He felt a hand caress his cheek once more,

"Do not cry, pet. You'll be a lot happier when we arrive home." Vertigo said. The older man pressed his face closer to the bars. Wally growled and lashed out, but Vertigo quickly back off and gave a mocking chuckle,

"Good, I like when my prey still has some fight in them." Wally spit in the older blond's face in disgust. Vertigo remained calm and simply wiped the saliva off of his face, still quite amused. Vertigo climbed into the back of the truck with Wally as the driver drove off.

Wally spent the trip to the airport staring away from the enemy, anger apparent in his emerald eyes. In his head, he was thinking of hundreds of ways to escape this evil, evil man. During his planning, a thought came to his mind. What had happened to the others? Wally turned his attention back to Vertigo, fear in his eyes as he pressed up against the side,

"Vertigo," he said almost quietly, "what happened to my friends?"

The King gave a dark chuckle, "Worried are we? Do not worry, you'll be joining them shortly. You'll be part of a collection in our Harem of Heroes."

The Speedster's eyes were once again wide with fright. Harem of Heroes? He was going to be apart of a Harem? The mere thought grossed him out to no end. It was bad enough that this ass had gotten ahold of him and was planning to do with him as he pleased. He didn't plan on spending the night with anymore of the League's villains. He felt his stomach drop some more. He wondered what hell his friends were currently going through right about now. The thought depressed him more as he thought about what villain, or villains, planned on owning the Boy Wonder, Robin. Wally prayed to a higher being that Robin at least was able to get away.

The truck halted to a stop in front of a giant stone castle in the middle of a forest. The temperature had dropped immensely, making the red head shudder as he pulled the robe closer to his form. Guards emerged from the castle doors as Vertigo exited the vehicle. The guards lifted Wally's cage from the truck to a wheeled platform. Two guards rolled the cage into the castle.

Wally's mouth hung agape as he looked at the large halls. The inside really did look like an old castle upgraded with modern day technology. Though if he wasn't in mondo trouble, he would be slightly impressed at this very second. The trip came to a stop as the guards stopped the cage at a heavy wooden door. Wally heard Vertigo clear his throat,

"He can be put in here. Put him in his restraints especially designed for his powers. Make sure he is not able to get out of them. Be sure to not let the others interfere with you restraining him. I do not want to be held responsible for any injured pets." Vertigo said, irritation in his voice. The guards gave a "Yes, Sir" before entering. There was a curtain right inside the door that the guards pushed out of the way. Wally gave a gasp as he stared at his friends.

Aqualad was chained to a wall by his wrists and hips, unconcious. The chains gave off an electric blue glow. The Atlantean was clothed in blue boxers. There was a brand on his left pectorial that was in the shape of a trident. It looked fresh. The small four by four area around the fallen leader had a blue light shining down on him, blue satin pillows covered the floor at his feet.

Artemis had a metal collar around her throat chained to the wall and chains around her ankles. She was floating in and out of consciousness as she lazily gazed up at him. She was clothed in a dark green bikini. The left breast had two cat eyes and a smile. The area around her glowed green with green pillows covering the floor.

M'Gann was wide awake as she looked at him with fear. She was chained in the same way Artemis had been, collar chained round her neck and chains around her ankles. She was in a short white skirt with a red bikini top. On the left breast, Queen Bee's insignia glittered in the white light as the girl sat uncomfortably on top of the white pillows.

Superboy was out cold, chained to the wall by his wrists and ankles. The chains glowed green, indicating that they were kryptonite chains. He was clothed in red briefs with the LexCorp logo on the crotch part. The lights above him were dark red with dark red pillows at his feet.

Wally felt his heart break as he looked at the Boy Wonder, who was clothed in a short pink, almost see-through dress. Robin was chained to the wall by a collar and cuffs around his wrists. The thirteen year old had tears in his eyes as he stared back at his friend in utter humiliation, a nasty bruise that looked like a handprint was forming on his cheek. There was a pink light above the boy as he sat upon pink silk pillows. From Wally's position, he couldn't see any of the villains' insignias on the small boy. This was either a good thing, or a very bad thing. More than likely, it was probably a very, very bad thing.

Wally felt himself being shoved to an area with yellow satin pillows. His robe was yanked off. He looked down to see that he was in yellow boxers with Vertigo's symbol on his left pant leg. He was chained at his ankles with heavy chains and was also chained at the throat with a collar. A yellow light was turned off above him.

Vertigo stood in the middle of the room as he looked around at all of the children, smirk on his face. His eyes lingered on Wally before turning to all of them,

"Children. You should all be honored. You have all become part of a Harem for the League of Super Villains. You all have designated owners, well, five of you have your own owner, whereas one of you belongs to more than one of us. Right, Boy Wonder?" Vertigo asked with a smirk and raised brow. Robin looked downward in embarrassment as a dark red blush dusted his pale cheeks. Vertigo gave a dark chuckle and turned to the rest of them.

"I suggest you all get some rest. You start your "duties' tomorrow. Or later on, depending on how everyone's mood is. I will certainly be back for you later, pet." Vertigo said to Wally. The red head growled and muttered curses under his breath.

With an amused smile, the Count turned and exited the room. Wally looked back to his best friend, who fiddled with the frilly pink dress anxiously. So that was why Rob didn't bare any of the villains' symbols, because he belonged to more than one of them. Poor Robin.

"So, this is just freaking fantastic." Artemis said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl on her face. The others nodded.

There was another pregnant pause as everyone stayed silent, not knowing what to say to each other. Everyone watched the youngest in the room as he kept his head down, masked eyes unreadable. Though, Wally could see that the young boy was about to burst into tears and sob like there was no tomorrow. It sucked that they couldn't even comfort each other up close, considering each hero was a good ten feet away from the others. M'Gann attempted to set up a telepathic link, only to receive the equivalent of static. She apologized, saying that she was unable to connect a link. Aqualad was starting to come around as he looked up at everyone, Artemis filling him in on what was happening. Conner was still out like a light.

Wally looked at his chains before slumping against the wall. He tried to vibrate his legs out of the chains, but received scarring and cuts from the links and a bloody nose. With a frustrated growl, he laid down on the pillows and faced away from his team. The speedster was unable to look at their upset faces. He closed his eyes and thought about different ways of escaping, praying that their mentors were out looking for them. Eventually, Wally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**And there's another chapter done. Sorry it took so long, I just couldn't get my mind to cooperate with me and the ideas were limitless. If anyone is wondering what Robin's "Dress" looks like, I was watching Austin Powers with the fembots and immediately thought, "I FOUND ROBIN'S COSTUME!" here's a link to the pic (remove spaces):**

_**w w w . scavengeinc images / product / medium / disguise / fembot - costume .**** jpg**_

**(P.S) I DO NOT OWN PIC. FOUND ON GOOGLE IMAGES) Just imagine it on him falling off of his chest because of how big it is. Yes, Joker is the one that put it on him because I imagine the clown to be a fan of Austin Powers and is a kinky bastard. I will update as soon as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Play With Me**

* * *

**Summary: The Injustice League and the Light have found a way to get the Young Justice team under their control. Around season one, episode 13: Alpha Male. When instead of the team escaping the Brain and Mallah, they get captured with Captain Marvel. Rated for obvious reasons. **

**Author's Note:**** So anyway, here's another chapter. Thanks to all the great readers that review, favorite, follow etc! Couldn't have done it without you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really own Young Justice? (No) What would I do if I did? (You don't even want to know) **

* * *

**SOUTHERN INDIA JUNGLE, SEPTEMBER 24th, 5:01 pm...**

A heavenly smell filled his nostrils, making Wally sit up straight. He gave a pained hiss, realizing that he was no longer lying down on pillows, but was sitting upright in a padded chair at a large wooden table. His body didn't appear to be tied to anything. He moved his arms to rub his head. They only stopped about half way. Looking down in confusion, his hands were chained again but instead of a wall, the chains were connected to the legs of the chair. He yanked, but the chains did not budge.

Again. Even if he vibrated, or twisted, the chains held strong.

Giving a huff, the red-head looked around at the other occupants at the table. They were in the same position he was. M'Gann was chained up next to Queen Bee, Conner next to Luthor, Artemis next to Cheshire and Sportsmaster, Aqualad next to Ocean Master. Wally looked to his right and saw that Vertigo sat next to him, cutting up food on a second plate, cutting up the food. The Count, or King rather, picked up the forkful of steak and pressed it to Wally's lips. The speedster ate it and looked around again. The others were also sitting there and being fed in peace.

Except for Robin, who was sitting on the Joker's lap to Wally's left, the chain of his collar in the clown's hand. From Wally's angle, it looked as if Robin's "dress" was pushed up and his underwear (were those panties?) were around the boy's knees. The raven was quietly panting and his face was flushed a bright red, tears slipping out from under the domino mask. The Joker's one hand was thrusting something into the boy slowly, while the other fed the Boy Wonder. The clown made air plane noises and moving the fork like a plane towards the younger's mouth,

"Come on, Robbie! Open wide for the airplane!" Joker cooed. Rob whimpered, attempting to push away from the clown, but only succeeded in pushing something further into his entrance. The bird boy shivered and laid his head back on to Joker's shoulder. The demented clown chuckled and pressed the fork to the other's lips. Robin ate the food.

The sight and sound of the Joker abusing his best friend like this burned the speedster to the very core. Another prodding of a fork at his lips made the red head open his mouth once more, eating more steak. The rest of the villains at the table didn't seem to be paying attention to what was going on with Robin as they conversed among themselves about tales and future plans. Wally chewed his food quietly as he continued to stare at his plate.

He gave a strangled gasp as a hand pulled his briefs to the side. Wally gave Vertigo a glare. The older man just gave a dark chuckle and leaned in to the other's ear,

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this very much." he said as he pressed a button on the side of the chair.

Wally felt the cushion on the chair shift as something slick pressed at his entrance. His breath hitched in his throat as said slick item slid in deeper. The thing began to vibrate and thrust inside of him, making him bite his bottom lip as he bit back a scream. The thrusts became quick as Wally moaned. Shit, he was almost there! Then, the machine stopped, leaving Wally still on edge and without a climax. The red-head's breath was shallow and quick. His heart was pounding in his chest and ears as his briefs became unbaribly tight. Vertigo chuckled again,

"Looks like my Little Hero, needs some much needed release, no?" Vertigo whispered huskily.

Wally moaned and shook his head furiously. This man was not touching him. He didn't get a chance to voice his opinion against the King as Vertigo caressed the lean thighs. Wally held in a moan, not giving the elder any satisfaction. Vertigo's hand slowly traveled up the thigh and closer to the speedster's more intimate parts. Wally pulled on the chains as he tried to move himself away, but it did not work as Vertigo's hand found its target. His breath was caught in his throat as the elder slowly rubbed his length. Wally bit his bottom lip hard, feeling the blood slowly trickle out. No, no, no,

"So, did anybody catch the game last night?" Joker asked out of the blue, making everyone stop and look at him. Wally sighed in relief,

'Thanks for the cock-block, Joker.' Wally said mentally when Vertigo's hand stopped its movements.

"What the hell type of question is that, Clown?" Sportsmaster had asked disprovingly.

The Clown Prince of Crime merely shrugged as he continued to feed Robin, who was gripping at the table like he was going to break it. The Boy Wonder was still crying furiously,

"Just wanted to know the score for the Gotham Gators." Joker replied. Robin cried out loudly as he met his climax and laid back on to the Joker's chest, tears slowly creeping down his cheeks. The villain's seemed to have ignored the young boy, still focusing on the clown and his random question,

"What the hell possessed you to ask about a basketball game in Gotham. None of us live in Gotham, Joker!" Ocean Master exclaimed. Artemis went to say something, only to have a hand placed over her mouth and a blade pressed to her cheek. Cheshire threatened the younger, saying that if the blond were to say anything, she would carve her pretty little face like a Jack-O-Lantern. The archer instantly shut her mouth. The rest of the team did not seem to make another sound as the villains argued over the stupid conversation Joker had attempted to start.

Wally looked over to Robin, who was staring back. The younger boy looked absolutely scared. His outfit was a mess, his face was a bright red, and he was sobbing like mad now. Rob was an absolute train wreck that Wally wanted to clean up. The red head offered a hand to his friend. The younger took it hesitantly as he calmed down a bit. Wally rubbed the back of the small hand with his thumb as an attempt at comfort.

* * *

**So there is the end of yet another chapter. I apologize if it is short, but I was beginning to run out of ideas due to school starting. I assure you, I am not going to give up on this story or my others. I wouldn't even dream of that and I won't rest until I complete each and every one of them. (Sorry if I'm rambling) I will update as soon as I am able to. I thank all that review, favorite, and alert/follow this story. The fans are what make these fics worth working on. Feedback would be much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Play With Me**

* * *

**Summary: The Injustice League and the Light have found a way to get the Young Justice team under their control. Around season one, episode 13: Alpha Male. When instead of the team escaping the Brain and Mallah, they get captured with Captain Marvel. Rated for obvious reasons. **

**Author's Note: So anyway, here's another chapter. Thanks to all the great readers that review, favorite, follow etc! Couldn't have done it without you guys! This chapter has sort of a crossover in it for those that are fans of my other YJ fanfic: "Scientifically Supernatural". Therefore, there is a little bit of a spoiler if you have not read it. It's a KlarionxRobin story. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really own Young Justice? (No) What would I do if I did? (You don't even want to know)**

* * *

**SOUTHERN INDIA JUNGLE...**

* * *

Robin felt tears well up in his eyes as he laid out on the pile of pillows. Unlike everyone elses' "owners", Joker had actually told him who would be using him throughout the night considering he belonged to several villains. The one claiming him tonight was Klarion. Robin shuddered at the memory of the Witch Boy. The clawed hands tickling him, the warm forked tongue caressing his skin, the horror of losing his memory, and the feeling of being completely vulnerable in the villain's grasp. Robin had also been informed that Psimon would be joining Klarion and Robin with a very special surprise.

As if he knew he was being thought of, Klarion had entered the room with a guard. Said guard walked over and released the Boy Wonder from his chains. His teammates called out to him, threatening the guard and pleading that he would let the younger go or to take one of them in his place. Klarion gave a chuckle at their seemingly pathetic attempts,

"Stupid heroes, like I would want any of you in his place." Klarion said as he caressed the thirteen year old's cheek. Robin whimpered at the cold touch.

With a motion, Klarion had the guard follow him and his little Boy Wonder out of the Harem Room. Two more guards walked passed them with Psimon following close behind. Robin tried to look over his shoulder to see, but found that he couldn't. More yelling could be heard in the room, but it soon became farther and farther away. They soon stopped at a door in which Klarion had used his magic to unlock. Gently, Robin felt himself being pushed inside and instantly blushed at the interior.

The inside had blood red wallpaper and red plush carpets. The bed inside was in the shape of a giant heart, lavished with pink blankets and red heart pillows. On either sides of the bed were little wooden bedside tables. Robin shook his head, whimpering a chanting a series of "No, no, no, no"'s. Klarion used his magic to force the younger's body on to the bed. Robin struggled to get back up, but found himself unable to do so. The Witch Boy chuckled at the younger's struggles,

"So, we're in this situation yet again, my little bird?" Klarion purred, clawed fingers tickling up Dick's thighs. The Boy Wonder gasped and pushed at the elder. Klarion just chuckled and kissed at the little bird's pale throat, nipping and sucking softly. The magic user forced the other's legs apart and ground his knee against the boy's nether regions. Dick ground his teeth together and let out a grunt as a familar shock of pleasure shot up through his body.

Klarion pulled a little vial out of his coat pocket and held it out of Dick's line of vision. The devil-horned maniac popped the cork of the vial and dumped the contents over Dick's smaller form, causing the lithe acrobat to go into a coughing fit. The sparkling pink mist fell on to Dick's skin and hair, getting into his system through his airways and pores.

Dick felt a tingling warmth wash over his body. His cheeks flushing red with warmth. The Boy Wonder's breath became labored and heavy. His limbs felt heavy and he became light headed, vision blurry.

Klarion smiled down at his confused little playmate. He laid a blue hand on to Dick's pale skin and was satisfied to see the younger give a high-pitch mewl,

"W-what d-did you...do to...me?" Dick asked with a whimper.

Klarion sighed and looked into those beautiful sapphire eyes, "It's a compound made by myself and Ms. Isley. It contains both magic and hypo-sensitive plant spores. The combination of the two creates an aphrodisiac stimulant that increases the sensitivity of your body, making touch much more pleasurable for you. Whether you like it, or not." Klarion simply stated.

"Y-you won't g-ge-get away with...this!" Dick practically squealed as Klarion groped at Dick's lower region. Klarion gave another dark chuckle,

"I will get away with this. You know why? Because I already have gotten away with it. Months ago, Dickie...and remember," Klarion said as he started to kiss and nip at the younger's throat again. Dick began to mewl again, his skin now overly sensitive to the Witch Boy's touch.

Klarion grabbed both of Dick's legs and threw them over his shoulders. He caressed the insides of the creamy pale thighs. He dragged his forked tongue along the thighs as he dry-humped the other's backside. All the while, Dick was moaning and crying out, begging the elder to stop this. Tears escaped his eyes as he wished for this all to end.

With a snap of his fingers, the witch made Dick's clothes disappear into thin air. Klarion unzipped his own pants and pulled them down far enough to free himself. Dick began to panic as Klarion looked down at the younger with glowing red eyes,

"...I always get what I want." Klarion said before thrusting himself inside of the other. Dick let out a scream pain as he was penetrated. Klarion continued, starting off slow before gradually increasing his speed.

While this occured, the door opened to reveal Psimon standing in the doorway. Next to him was a very pissed off Wally West, who was trying to fight off the guards holding him to help his best pal. Dick looked over Klarion's shoulder to meet Wally's emerald eyes, his own blue eyes filled with tears instantly,

"KF..." Dick whimpered as he closed his eyes in embarassment.

Wally looked toward Dick, green eyes filled with sadness as he could do nothing but watch his friend suffer. The red-head was shoved into the room by the guards as Psimon walked in before hand. Wally was forced on to his knees on the bed next to the two. Klarion turned and smirked at the speedster, who glared back,

"What's a matter, _Wally_? Mad that I'm banging your little friend? Or are you jealous by the fact that it's not you under me? Well don't worry, my little red-headed friend. You'll get your chance." Klarion said as he continued to thrust into the little bird. Wally growled and attempted to shove at the Witch Boy, but was unable to move to a psychic force,

"Klarion! Leave him alone!" Wally shouted, but was silenced by Psimon once more. Klarion chuckled before finishing with his little Boy Wonder. Dick let out a loud scream as he climaxed. Klarion climaxed as well and collapsed on top of the younger. Psimon looked to the Witch Boy with a smirk, which Klarion returned with a nod. Wally caught this and furiously looked between the two,

"What is going on? Whatthehellareyouplanning?" Wally demanded.

The two villains exchanged smirks once again. Psimon's eyes turned red as he focused his mind on both Wally and Dick. Both felt a wave of lust wash over them as their bodies heated up. Wally moaned as he felt his skin become extremely sensitive and Dick's skin became even more sensitive than before. Both were moaning and groaning, becoming aroused. Klarion made Wally's underwear disappear as the red-head embraced Dick,

"Dickie, you look absolutely sexy like this." Wally whispered huskily into the raven-haired boy's ear.

Dick moaned and kissed Wally's cheek. Wally licked the shell of Dick's ear. The ginger kissed and sucked at Dick's neck before moving down to kiss all over the younger's chest. Dick moaned and laid back down on the bed with Wally on all fours above him. Wally groped at Dick's backside and gently vibrated his hands against the smooth flesh. This caused the younger to give another pleasured moan.

Klarion and Psimon just watched, enjoying the show the two were putting on for the evil do-ers.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now, I hope you guys like it. It may or may not take a while due to the fact that I live on the East Coast with Good ol' Sandy (Hurricane). I'll try to update ASAP.**


End file.
